Garza
Garza was the leader of the Byz Lats gang at the beginning of Season 3. When the Strike Team took him down, they replaced him with Diagur Leyva. Before Season 3 Garza made a deal with Lex to buy a shipment of MP5's. At some point, Lex delivered him several cases with the stolen weapons. Some time later, Esteban approached him wanting to join the Byz Lats. As a way of initiation, Garza asked Esteban to kill Calva, a former Byz Lat that had joined the Torrucos. Garza then gave Esteban a map to find Calva, and an MP5. Season 3 Early one morning, Garza was eating something at a stand when Detectives Vic Mackey and Shane Vendrell approached him. Not telling him they were cops, they told him he had possession of a shipment of MP5's that belonged to them. Garza told them that, if the guns belonged to them, why did he have them. Mackey told him that their dealer got nervous and dropped the shipment before he was supposed to. They then offered to pay him double for the weapons and they agreed to meet in a place in an hour. An hour later, Garza arrived with his men outside a warehouse. Before Vic and Shane arrived, he managed to capture Lem, who was serving as a lookout. When Vic and Shane arrived, he offered to take the money from them and keep the guns. He then called his men to come out, with a gun pointed at Lem. Vic tried to convince him not to do something stupid. Then, Ronnie, who had managed to stay out of sight came from behind Garza and threatened to shoot him if they didn't release Lem. Garza laughed and told them he wasn't afraid to die and continued to threaten to kill Lem. Vic convinced Ronnie to drop his gun and let them take the money. Garza then kicked Vic in the groin and, after taking the money bag from Shane, did the same to him. That day, Lonzo Wang contacted Garza and told him he had new supplies of drugs for him. They arranged a meeting, but Garza sent Diagur Leyva with the money. Meanwhile, Garza was brought to the Barn by Detective Dutch Wagenbach for questioning regarding the murders of Raymond Montes and Calva. During the interrogation, Dutch praised Garza's "managerial" skills as head of the Byz Lats. However, since the main witness refused to identify him, he was released. He then went to one of the Byz Lats houses and waited for Diagur to deliver the drug shipment. Diagur arrived sometime later and brought the bag with Lonzo's drugs. Some minutes later, the police broke in and pursued him. When Vic managed to grab him, he quickly asked him where he had the guns, but Garza refused to talk. They then arrested him and brought him to the Barn. When Dutch came by later, Garza demanded his phone call. Dutch told him how they had found information on his laptop that incriminated him in the murders of Raymond and Calva, but Garza insisted in having his phone call. He then called Diagur who assured him they would get him a good lawyer. Diagur then asked him where he had the MP5's alleging that the gang would need to protect themselves once word of his arrest got out. Appearances * Season 3: "Blood and Water" Background information and notes * Despite only appearing once on the show, Garza is one of the few characters who ends up being a key part of events to come in the series. Category:Season 3 characters Category:Characters Category:Gang members Category:Byzantine Latinos Category:Criminals Category:Drug dealers